Harry Potter and The Flight Of Evil
by Spuffy4eternity
Summary: How I would very dearly love the Last Book of Harry Potter to turn out. This fic is SpoilerHeaven, with spoiler for all six books. My first Harry Potter fic! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What I hope will happen in the Last Ever Harry Potter book. Contains spoilers from all books! My First Harry Potter fic!

**R.I.P Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time.**

Chapter One

Harry watched his alarm clock intently. Each second was one small step closer to his seventeenth birthday.

_Ten, nine…._

Hardly daring to believe it, Harry pulled his wand out from under his pillow.

"Lumos!" He whispered, watching the tiny beam of light appear.

_Three, two, one._

He raised his wand, waiting….and an official looking barn owl sped through the window and landed next to him, holding out its leg for him to take the tiny scroll attached.

Trembling, Harry unfurled the paper quickly read the note.

**Dear Mr Potter,**

**Congratulations! We have received confirmation that you have just come of age!**

**You may now perform magic out of school, whilst remembering Column 2, Chapter 315 of the Statue of Wizarding Secrecy! If you wish to see a copy of this document, kindly pay the Owl fifteen sickles.**

**Happy Wizarding, and enjoy your holidays!**

**Yours,**

**Mafalda Hopkirk**

Harry leapt out of bed, pushing his glasses further up his nose and pulling on his jeans. The excitement of turning seventeen was ebbing away as fast as it had come, as he thought of the tasks that lay ahead. There were four horcruxes left to destroy, and although he would have the help of Ron and Hermione, he felt as alone as he had been when he was just plain old Harry Potter with baggy clothes, broken glasses and no friends. He ran his finger along the lightning shape that adorned his forehead, closing his eyes.

At once he was back in his recurring nightmare, he couldn't move, he barely could breathe as he watched. Dumbledore falling, almost gracefully, off the Astronomy Tower. Harry let out a never-ending, silent scream, and opened his eyes.

He stood up and walked over to a small shelf attached to the wall that had held Dudley's many toys just 5 years ago. Now it was a shrine. Harry's first ever chocolate frog card was leaning against the wall, along with a silver locket. The Chocolate-Frog Albus Dumbledore gave him a smile and a wave. Harry clutched the card in his hands as if it would give him answers, but it didn't. He placed it carefully back on the shelf and stood, watching Dumbledore. Ever smiling, ever waving.

But never breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Thanks for your nice reviews! I'll update as soon as I write new chapters!-**

Chapter Two

Harry padded down the stairs to the sounds of Aunt Petunia cooking breakfast, and the low rumble of Dudley's widescreen television that he had got as a reward. For what Harry didn't know, but he betted that it wasn't for something good.

"Duddikins, breakfast!" He heard his Aunt call from the kitchen.

"Not now!" Dudley yelled, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Harry sighed and tiptoed past the living room door. He wanted to perform a small spell, just to make sure he was of age. _When Sixty Ministry Officials swoop down on me, then I'll know, _he thought to himself, realising that the Ministry were probably too busy searching for Voldemort and his Death Eaters than to worry about underage wizardry.

Harry sat down on the hall carpet as quietly as he could. He drew his wand and muttered:

"Accio post!"

That days letters flew towards him, and he caught them neatly in his hand, unseen. Bills, bills, bills, and… Harry couldn't believe his eyes. A scrap of what looked like parchment had fluttered out of the pile of brown envelopes. He stared at it for a moment, thinking it would turn out to be a hallucination. A minute passed and Harry grabbed the scrap of paper. It had a word written on it in strangely familiar italic script:

Death

Harry's heart quickened. The word looked like it had been torn off part of a letter. Harry's brain buzzed with questions. Who was the letter for? Harry was almost certain it had been written by a wizard, by someone he knew. Why had a part of the letter been torn off? Why had it been put into a postman's bag of letters? And how, mysteriously, had the parchment become mixed up with the Dursley's post, and put through Number Four's letterbox? Pocketing the scrap and gathering up the bills, Harry entered the kitchen, thinking hard.

As soon as he entered, the room became silent. The Dursley's still hadn't forgotten about Dumbledore coming to collect him unexpectedly last summer. When he first arrived back from Hogwarts, Uncle Vernon had taken great pleasure in yelling at him for a whole three hours about 'that Wizarding scum'. Harry had stayed silent throughout this outburst, although with much difficulty, and had noted with a smile that his Uncle had glass-shaped scars on the side of his forehead.

Aunt Petunia motioned Harry to the kitchen table angrily, then said:

"Breakfast, Poppet!"

"Muuuuum! I can't miss this _again_!"

Uncle Vernon peered around the newspaper he was reading as Harry sat down, but surprisingly said nothing to Harry.

"Come on, Dudders, we've got your portable in here!"

Dudley switched off the television and waddled into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia placed two large plates of egg and bacon in front of Uncle Vernon and Dudley, and a piece of burnt toast in front of Harry.

"So," His Uncle began, his mouth half full of egg. "Still not combed your hair?"

"Shhh!" Dudley hissed, spraying the tablecloth with egg and turning up the television volume.

"No." Harry replied through gritted teeth, resisting the temptation to draw his wand.

"We're going out today, to the theatre."

"Wow." Harry answered with a sarcastic tone.

A look of anger flitted across Vernon's face.

"No scum allowed, so you and that scumbag you call a headmaster wouldn't be allowed in." He hissed menacingly.

Harry drew his wand and stood up, pointing it at Uncle Vernon with pure hatred. Aunt Petunia shrieked.

" He is _not_ a scumbag!" Harry yelled. Everything he had ever learnt told him to curse the whole family that had tortured him for most of his life. Instead, he ran out of the kitchen and up to his room, still blazing with anger. He had to get out of here. He grabbed a bent quill and a bottle of ink and scrawled a note to Ron.

'**Hi**

**Meet me, pack-'**

A loud squawking from Hedwig made his next word into a blob of ink.

"Shhh!" He said angrily, turning round. He leapt up with excitement when he saw.

A familiar ball of feathers had collapsed with exhaustion on to of Hedwig's cage.

"Pig!" He cried, carefully taking the small scroll and the parcel off the owl's leg.

'**Hi Harry!**

**Me and Ron are both at the Burrow. Are you ok? Has your scar been hurting **

**Lately? Ron's mum says that she can pick you up any day now, or perhaps you **

**apparate? Transport's a bit tight at the ministry, the only way we could collect **

**you is if we were surrounded by a team of Aurors. You could fly on your broom, I **

**hear the Disillusionment charm's quite good. No, because then you might get **

**Captured…..'**

This went on for a few more paragraphs, mainly about Hermione's worries, and the best possible way to get him to the Burrow, then:

**Well, anyway. Happy Birthday! Ron re-took his Apparition Exam and failed.**

**We've been practising Side-Along Apparition. At first Ron wasn't too keen, but **

**We've practised for three days now and it's getting easier. Ron reckons it's his **

'**style' but I'm the one doing all the hard work! Typical Ron!**

**Goodbye Harry, see you very soon!**

**Lots of love,**

**Hermione**

**P.S: Hope you like your present! **

Harry laughed, the first since he had been at Hogwarts, but left the tiny blue parcel untouched on his bedside table. Suddenly, he felt very weary, and got into bed, fully clothed. He stared at the shelf with Dumbledore on it.

"I'll do it, Sir," He muttered to himself. "I'll kill him and Snape."

He removed his glasses and fell asleep for the first time in a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Just before I carry on, thanks so much for all your really nice reviews! I just want to add that this is where the chapters start to get longer. (hopefully!)I've got into the story now, so it'll be easier for me to write more! ok, I'll shut up now, here's the third chapter!

Chapter 3

The sky darkened above Privet Drive. The Dursleys had been gone for five hours. Normally, Harry would have taken this opportunity to steal food from the fridge, or watch what he wanted on television. Instead, Harry lay on his bed fully clothed, non the better for the hours rest he'd just gained. He clutched the fake Horcrux in his hand, thinking hard. He remembered when Dumbledore had asked him if he ever felt like his head was too full of thoughts, and not knowing what he really meant. Now he did.

Outside, the mauve sky began to turn black. It was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop.

Or a small popping noise by Number 3, as two shadowy figures appeared, seemingly out of thin air.

"Is this it?" A girl's voice whispered.

Whoever she was talking to didn't reply.

"Ron? Oh, this is silly. Lumos!"

A tiny beam of light appeared, and she shone it around, looking.

"Hermione! Help me out here!" Ron whispered from the rose bush he'd just fallen over.

"Ron! I _told _you. You need a tighter grip, otherwise stuff like this happens!" Hermione hissed, grabbing Ron by the hand and pulling him up.

"That's why I failed my exam, I suppose you're going to show off about that now?"

Hermione sighed with the air of someone who'd heard this a million times already.

"It wasn't your fault that you landed _on_ the examiner, at least you got to where you were meant to go to. So, which is the Dursleys?"

"Number 4, over there." Ron nodded to it.

"Ok."

They walked quickly over to Number 4, Hermione holding her wand aloft with one hand and dragging Ron with the other.

"Are you sure this is the right place? There's no one in!" She whispered to Ron."The doors locked, you'd need a crowbar to get in-" She stopped, glaring at Ron, who was smirking."Ok, fine. Alohomora!"

The door of Number 4 burst open, and Hermione ran inside.

"Harry?" She shouted, running upstairs.

Harry began to feel sleepy again.Then he froze. There were noises coming from downstairs. _The last thing I need is the Dursleys right now_,he thought with a sigh, standing up with a yawn.

Hermione burst into Harry's room like a tornado, and gave him a bone-breaking hug. Ron followed, grinning.

"Oh Harry, I was so _worried_!" Hermione wailed into his neck. Harry, still surprised, laughed.

"I know. I got your letter."He grinned.

"Let him breathe, Hermione," Ron said. He might have been smiling, but somehow Harry didn't think so.

Hermione let go of Harry abruptly, suddenly looking worried.

"The Prophet says they're not opening Hogwarts this year. No one wanted the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and obviously no one can replace Dumbledore..."

There was silence in the room for a moment. Harry stared at the floor.

"Well, anyway..." Hermione said timidly, "We should be getting you back." There were tears in her eyes, and it looked like she might start dealing out more bone-breaking hugs if they stayed much longer.

"How?" Harry asked. "With Side-Along Apparition it's harder to take more than one person with you, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded.

"We've got to take the Knight Bus," She began, but was interupted by a snort from Ron.

"I'm not riding on that thing!" He protested. "I'll never, ever in a million years..."

"That was alright, wasn't it, Ron?" Hermione said cheerfully, as he emerged from the violent purple bus, ashen-faced.

Ron shook his head forcefully, clapping a hand to his mouth and running straight for the Burrow. Hermione stayed, helping Harry with his luggage. She looked at him weirdly, almost as if she was going to burst into tears.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied wearily, holding one end of his trunk. Hermione didn't say anything else on the short walk up the hill, leaving Harry to think momentarily, as with a jolt he realised that he would be seeing Ginny again.

" 'Arry!" A throaty voice squealed, and his vision was temporarily obscured by what seemed to be a tent of white material.

"No, you'll crease the silk! Harry!" He heard Mrs Weasley shriek as she pulled him out of Fleur's embrace and into a hug similar to Hermione's."You go and unpack, dear, after we've sorted out wedding dresses dinner'll soon be ready." She looked at him worriedly, again much like Hermione, and ushered him in the direction of the staircase. He crept up the stairs, knowing that he, Ron and Hermione would no doubt talk about Dumbledore when he got to Ron's room. He had strategies for avoiding the subject, but now when he considered using them they seemed stupid and childish. He sighed, then froze when he saw Ginny on the first landing, wearing a plain white dress undoubtedly for Fleur and Bill's wedding, and looking very pretty.

"Hey, Ginny" He said, grinning weakly.

She grinned back,not awkward or angry like he'd expected her to be.

"Hideous, isn't it?" She grimaced, plucking the dress distastefully. Harry laughed.

"It's ok, you look fine"

"Nice to see you. When'd you arrive?"

"Five minutes ago-The Knight Bus not exactly Ron's favourite choice of transport."

She laughed.

"I know, he ran past looking green a few minutes ago, I thought Mum might've shown him his wedding outfit."

They both laughed, then there was an ominous silence.

"Well...See you at dinner, Harry!" Ginny waved, and disappeared into her bedroom. Harry stared at the door for a few seconds, incase she would come out again, then he continued up the stairs to Ron's attic room.

When he went in, Ron and Hermione were surprisingly not arguing. Hermione had a large stack of books, and was sat on the floor by Ron's bed, reading them, and Ron was searching for something under his bed. The ghoul moaned and dropped a pipe overhead, and Hermione looked up from her book.

"Harry, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Ron's muffled voice floated out from under his bed.

"Or your dress robes for Fleur and Bill's wedding." Hermione grinned, turning a page.

Harry sighed, as Ron emerged with his hair full of dust.

"How bad can they be?" Harry questioned, feeling worried.

"Silver. And blue. With _patterns_. Mum definitely said something about patterns." Ron shuddered, then sneezed as the dust got up his nose.

Harry gaped. Hermione clicked her tongue and marked the place in her book, then put it down.

"I'm sure it'll suit you."

"Yeah, Harry maybe, but-"

"I _meant _you, Ron, I'm just not sure how silver'll suit Harry's hair though."

Ron looked happier, and Harry laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione."

"Anyway, what are _you_ wearing to the wedding, if you're coming?" Ron asked, trying to hide his interest with.

"Oh, I've got to follow the dress code too, don't worry. Gold." She added in response to their questioning looks. Ron laughed.

"Ha! You get to look stupid too, then!"

Hermione picked up her book again, with the annoying air that she knew something Ron and Harry didn't.

"You've never even _seen_ your dress robes. Your Mum, Ron, sent me the requirements a few weeks back. I went to get my clothes with my parents, so I know what I've let myself in for." She smirked again and turned another page in her book as if she'd never said anything. Ron shook his head in her direction as if he was trying to fathom how her brain worked, then carried on rooting around under his bed. Harry collapsed onto the small campbed he always slept on and pulled his trunk towards him to begin unpacking. The silence in the room gave him a chance to think properly. His mind was filled with horcruxes, Dumbledore and thoughts of Ginny, as he wondered how things would have turned out if he would have asked her out earlier, what would've happened if he would've somehow saved Dumbledore from Snape...

He removed a pair of old socks from his trunk, uncovering a small, unopened parcel. His birthday present. He picked it up and felt it's weight. It was quite heavy for it's size, even though it was balanced in the palm of his hand. He didn't want to open it for some reason, but he was too intrigued to back out now. He slowly tore the blue paper, not even knowing why he wasn't keen to open it. Then, suddenly, it was all over in a rush of wrapping paper, and Harry just sat and stared as the heavy object fell onto the campbed.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a bit-got too caught up in christmas :D (Hope you guys had a nice christmas and a Happy New Year too!) . I had a feeling I was trying to hard to make the last chapter longer than the first two. So I'm gonna churn out this next chapter as long as it wants to be. Sorry if that's too short

or inadequate for some people._Anyway_, thanks again for your lovely reviews!And here's the next chapter:-oh,sry BTW,italics are either letters,articles or book names, ok:-

Chapter 4

Harry looked at it for a few minutes, then hurriedly covered it up with a blanket, trying to forget about it.

"Er -Hermione, what's that you're reading?" He asked.

She looked up, irritated at being disturbed.

"A book,"She said shortly, disappearing behind the leather bound volume again.

"Yeah,but _what _book? They've closed down Hogwarts,Hermione.There's no need to read anything anymore."Ron replied with a grin,as though the thought of never having to reda again was too blissful to sum up in words.

"If you _must_ know, it's _Theories of Levitation_."Hermione barely took her eyes off the page, except to give Ron a disdainful look.

"Oh right.Like that explains anything."Ron added in an undertone.

There was silence for a moment,except for the soft noise as Hermione turned a page.Harry began to feel worse,wishing they'd speak again,something,anything to distract him from the dark thoughts preying on his mind.Then-

Hermione gave Ron a significant look, and he nodded his head like he'd just remembered something.

"Er...Have you been getting the _Prophet_ lately?"Hermione asked gently,almost as if she thought Harry was about to explode like a bomb.

"No,I cancelled my order,"Harry lied.

"Well...they've been printing some stuff...stuff about Dumbledore."Hermione continued,looking teary-eyed again.

Harry shrugged,like they were talking about the weather.As a matter of fact he had seen the articles,but it was one particular article that had upset him.

"We..erm..thought you might wanna see this."Ron mumbled, pushing a cut out towards Harry, who's heart missed a beat.He recognized the headline immediately:

_Mysterious Deaths at Hogwarts_

_After the tragic death of possibly the greatest wizard this world has ever seen,investigations are currently underway at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Although we have no confirmed evidence of this,many people claim that it was Severus Snape,Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,who ended Albus Dumbledore's life.Some evidence proves that he is innocent,as he may have been under the affects of the Imperius Curse:'We have done a thorough check of the building,and have found no traces of any spells cast (excluding the Avada Kedavra) that were cast at the scene.'Said one Department of Magical Law Enforcement representative.However,there were more bodies found at the scene(cont. pg 15)_

Harry was boiling with anger.They had an eyewitness and yet still they believed that Snape might still be innocent.He remembered how he had reacted when he had first read the article at Privet Drive. He had got in serious trouble when the Dursleys got home and found him in his room with ripped and torn pages of_ Advanced Potion Making _littered around the floor like snow.

Nobody said anything for a moment.Hermione was crying silently in the corner-the article had provoked her into thinking about the night of Dumbledore's death.Ron awkwardly patted her on the shoulder and she hung onto his arm desperately.Harry sat,motionless.Somehow watching Ron and Hermione like this made him feel like he was intruding upon them,like he didn't belong here anymore.Harry thought briefly about him and Ginny-if he wasn't the Chosen One,they'd still have been going out.Would he have been sat here with Ron and Hermione, or would he have been with Ginny?Or would they have all been sat together?

Harry suddenly had a terrible thought.If he hadn't been the Chosen One,Dumbledore wouldn't have taken him out to find the Horcrux,and so he wouldn't have had anyone to feed him the potion.If he hadn't taken the potion,Harry was sure he could have got away somehow.

It was all his fault.

Turning away as if he was suddenly interested in the wallpaper,Harry fought to hold back tears while a little voice in the back of his head whispered,**it's all your fault that Dumbledore died,you as good as murdered him!**

Harry couldn't do it anymore,the voice was growing louder and louder until it was screaming.

Tears fell on to the cut-out in Harry's hand,smudging the ink until the only ledgible words were 'Albus Dumbledore'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry this was short.I just needed to get the point across about Harry thinking it was all his fault,and I thought if I made it longer it'd seem stretched.

One last thing-you don't know how nice all your reviews have been! It's easier to write when you've got nice reviewers!

lol,flattery gets you nowhere.Ah,at least I tried.Keep the reviews coming please!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again to all who have reviewed my story.(I don't think I say it enough but thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!) I made the final bridge in that last chapter, so expect more drama and stuff...lol sry not good at explaining.Just enjoy:-

Oh Sorry.** Warning:there is some love in this chapter!(awwww,so sweet!)**

Chapter 5

Harry lay in his campbed last night,feeling exhausted.

After they had shown him the article, he hadn't spoken to Ron nor Hermione for the rest of the day. Luckily in her excitement at Fleur's wedding and their new dinner guests,(Lupin and Tonks -with surprisingly long,blonde hair- had arrived just after Harry had eaten his first helping) Mrs Weasley hadn't noticed that Harry was barely touching his food and not speaking. Ron and Hermione sat further down the table,both whispering furiously to each other, and it was not until he stopped thinking to eat something that he noticed Ginny was sat next to him.

"Harry,are you ok?" She asked worriedly,sounding oddly like her mother.

He nodded,playing with his fork.

She didn't say much again,realising that she wasn't going to get much of a response out of him yet. He wished he could explain to her that it was all his fault,but he knew that Hermione was watching him very carefully.

He turned over to face the wall, when the door creaked.

"Who is it?"Ron asked,momentarily scared."Ginny bugger off,Harry's asleep." He added in a braver voice.

"Good."

"Hermione!"Ron sounded outraged.

Harry heard shuffling footsteps as Hermione picked out the way to Ron's bed in the dark.

"Ouch! What was that?"Hermione hissed."An owl treat? Ouch that hurt!"

"Hermione,c'mere.Lumos!"

"Thanks."She said gratefully."Left my wand back in Ginny's room."

"_Ginny's _room? I thought you were sleeping in Fred and George's old room?"

"Apparently not.Tonks and Lupin are staying too, remember?"

Ron shuddered.

"Thanks for that lovely mental picture,Hermione."

"What?"Hermione began."They're really sweet,Ron.They're in _love_.You know that mysterious thing you seem to know nothing about?"

There was silence for a moment,except for Hermione repeating 'lovely mental picture' incredulously under her breath.

"I do know about love.Me and Lavender,remember?"

Hermione laughed.

"You and Lavender wasn't love! You _hated_ her."

"Ok,maybe not."Ron admitted with a grin.Hermione giggled.Then there was silence again.

"Hermione?"Ron asked,sounding nervous.

"Yes?"Hermione's voice was higher than before.

Harry wished he was asleep,it was another one of those moments when he felt that he shouldn't be there,that he was stuck outside their own little perfect universe.

"You know...I...we..."Ron seemed lost for words.

Hermione didn't say anything.To Harry it seemed like she was holding her breath.He wished Ron would just come out and say it.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"Her voice was so high-pitched now that she was starting to sound like Winky.

"I'msorry."He said in a rush.

"Oh.For what?"There was such obvious disappointment in her voice that Harry temporarily forgot his troubles and felt sorry for her.

"I...just..."

There was another,longer silence.

"I'm sorry,Hermione.I just...can't say it."

"Oh _Ron_!" Hermione said in her Winky voice,with a laugh.

Ron seemed to be in shock.

"Are you sure you knew what I meant?"

Although Harry couldn't see,with a funny jolt he realised that they were hugging.

The door creaked.Harry briefly wondered who else had come to join the sleepover.

"Harry?"

Harry heard Ron mutter a curse under his breath as he whispered "_Nox!"_

"Ron?Oh damnit.I can't find Hermione.Ron you prat! Lumos!"

Harry felt briefly happy when he realised that it was Ginny.Then he remembered how horrible he had been to her at supper.

"What the hell?"

"I'm here,Ginny."Hermione hissed,giving her a look that plainly said "I'll explain later".

"Is Harry awake?"Ginny asked a blushing Ron,although Harry knew it was pretty obvious he wasn't,and she was just tactfully changing the subject.

"Er-no."Ron croaked,his face turning an unhealthy purple.

Hermione gave a happily nervous grin.

"Well...big day tomorrow.We're trying on our wedding outfits."Hermione said cheerily as if her and Ron had just been discussing the weather.Ginny laughed at the look on Ron's face.

"Hermione,can you give me a lift?"Ginny asked as Hermione prepared to apparate.

"Er...Ok, just come here and hold on as tight as you can."She said.A few seconds later there was a loud 'pop!' plainly indicating that they had gone.

Ron turned his lamp on and began to read his favourite Chudley Cannons book.Harry turned over again just in time to see him staring into space,looking happier than Harry had ever seen him.

The next morning Harry was shaken awake by a worried-looking Ron.

"Harry! Quick,Mum says we need to get up now otherwise no breakfast!"Ron said,pulling on a sock.

Harry was sorely tempted to either turn over and go back to sleep or ask Ron how his night had been.Instead he got up and began to pull on the freshly ironed clothes at the end of his bed.

When they got downstairs,Hermione was already helping Mrs Weasley with breakfast,and determinedly not looking in Ron's direction.

"Hey Ginny."Harry said as soon as she entered the room.

"Hi,"She looked happy that Harry was speaking to her but didn't mention how quiet he had been the day before."So,Ron.Have a nice night?"

Ron froze.Harry laughed.

"Yeah..."Ron mumbled,going red in the face again.

Harry noticed Tonks and Lupin sat together,both looking blissfully happy and chatting animatedly about the oncoming wedding.He grinned.

Then there was complete silence as a tall, dark-haired boy walked into the room.

"Oh,Oliver dear, you're awake already?"Mrs Weasley abandoned the stove to go and talk to the boy.

Everyone but Tonks and Lupin stared at the new arrival.

"Ok.Everyone this is Oliver.Oliver,this is Harry,Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Remus and Nymphadora."She said cheerfully.

"Tonks."Tonks corrected her with a grin.

Oliver didn't seem frightened to be in the company of six people he had never met.On the contrary he greeted them all and took the spare seat next to Harry.

"Thankyou,Mrs Weasley."He said with a dazzling yet somehow eerie smile,that Harry felt that he had seen before somewhere.

Oliver looked horribly familiar to Harry.He was just a few inches taller than him,with pale skin and weirdly long fingers.Harry couldn't tell what colour his hair was,but it was very dark,and slightly longer than average,shadowing his eyes so that Harry couldn't see exactly what colour they were too.He was very meticulous in the way he was dressed-black jeans and a dark blue shirt,both without a single crease or stain.(Harry had only been wearing his shirt for ten minutes and it looked like it hadn't been ironed in years) As the chatter slowly returned,he produced a small,battered book as if from nowhere,as though on the pretext of reading,although Harry knew otherwise.It was obvious that he was listening to every single word being said.

Hermione floated their plates of egg and bacon to the table,and as Harry and Oliver reached out for theirs,their shoulders brushed,and a stab of pain shot through Harry's scar.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry I havent updated! You know,the homework...the homework...lol.Well here it is! R&R plz!**_

Oliver seemed to like it at the Weasley house.He squeezed his meagre belongings into Ron's attic room with great difficulty,and to much moaning from Ron.Whenever Harry,Ron and Hermione wanted to talk alone together about the four remaining Horcruxes,Oliver would appear as if from nowhere,reading his mysterious black book.To cap it all,Hermione and Ron weren't speaking to each other much.Ron tried to start conversation but Hermione would only mumble vague answers whilst hiding behind a book.Harry wondered how Ron and Hermione could think that he didn't know that something was wrong between them.

"You know what?"Ron said when they had finally shaken off Oliver."I reckon one of the Horcruxes could be a person." Harry thought of Oliver's pale,white hands,his dark hair and his ability to appear at just the wrong time.It seemed perfectly plausible. Hermione peered round her book with her eyebrows raised at Ron.

"Don't be silly.A human isn't dependent on itself.It needs food,clothes,nourishment.Voldemort just made the Horcruxes so he could hide them, he didn't want them walking around.A human life is just so..." She stopped,almost as if she was no longer talking to them but to herself. "Destructable."She finished,disappearing again. Ron looked exasperated.

"Ron's got a point,though,Hermione,I mean-"

The door creaked open.An annoyingly familiar dark head peered around it.

"Hermione,can I borrow a book?"He asked,as though the words cost him much effort."Please?"

"Er...Ok.Which one?"Hermione looked surprised.

"Hogwarts:A History.Please."He repeated.Although his tone was expressionless,the words sounded like an order.

Hermione rummaged around in a large shoulder bag that she had taken to carrying around,pulling out a well-thumbed copy of the book.She handed it to him almost reluctantly.Oliver thanked her and backed out of the room.

"It's so hard to watch them fly the nest,isn't it,Hermione?"Ron said in a mock-sympathetic tone."They grow up so fast..."

"Oh shut up,Ron." She said good naturedly,pulling a dusty book out of the bag.

"Wait a second..."Ron said with evident realisation."_Hogwarts:A History_? Complete with facts about Dumbledore?"He glanced at Harry.

"My point exactly."Harry said."And the hair,and the..."His voice faded,he didn't want to burden Ron with more troubles.

"Oh God.So that's him,then?"Ron's face paled."We're not safe anywhere!"

Hermione looked at them both scathingly.

"Guess who your precious Oliver is,Hermione?"Ron began grimly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Again,sorry for not updating! In fact I was gonna quit writing...but I read Prince this morning and it spurred me on! lol Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Ron said "Malfoy!" just as Harry said "Voldemort".

"What?"Hermione sat in between them,looking confused."What's wrong with Oliver?"

"_Precious _Oliver."Ron muttered moodily.

"Hermione!"Harry said exasperatedly."Oliver isn't even called Oliver! He's Voldemort!"

"No way,"Hermione said flatly. "We wouldn't have survived a night in this house if Oliver was Voldemort!"

Ron nodded. Harry felt like shouting at them both that they were wrong, but he managed to steer around it.

"How is _he _Malfoy?"He asked.

"Have you seen the way he always _magically _appears just as we're about to talk about the Horcruxes?"Ron answered.

Hermione put down her book as if it took much effort.

"That's true...and he's really suspicious, and he hardly ever speaks to us..."

"Mostly you,"Ron interrupted.

She glared at him,then continued.

"But I agree with Ron.If it's anyone, it's Malfoy. It couldn't be Voldemort, it's just impossible."

Harry thought for a second.

"I suppose...but what does he want here of all places?"

"Inside information on the Order?" Hermione suggested. Her book lay forgotten on the floor.

"No wait...I know...he's here 'cause I am."Harry said grimly."He's here to track me, then tell Snape where I am."He said the name of Dumbledore's murderer with such venom that he was surprised at himself.

"But how did Malfoy make himself look like that?"Ron sat between them on his bed, bewildered.

"Polyjuice Potion!"Hermione and Harry said simultaneously.

"But wait a second...Oliver's younger than Malfoy! That means he must have taken a complex Shrinking Solution!"

"What?"

"Hermione, if he's taken Polyjuice he doesn't need the Shrinking Stuff."Ron commented.

Hermione scowled and picked up her book,a sure sign that she was getting bored of the conversation.

"I'm just saying, the only thing that repels a Shrinking Solution is-"

"An ageing potion?"Ron interrupted.

"The only thing,"Hermione continued,shooting daggers at Ron."that repels a Shrinking Solution is a special type of poison, it's called Living Darkness. The only problem with it is that it's possibly fatal."

"He could be trying to poison us."Harry said.

"No,not you. Us."Ron whispered, his throat dry.

"Know how we can save your lives,then?"Harry smiled coldly."We have to go to Godric's Hollow,_now._"

**Oh! BTW Happy Valentine's Day! Have a great timexxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your nice reviews. :) Not got much to say now...except enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Harry traipsed downstairs the next morning, aching with tiredness. He knew that if he left for Godric's Hollow, it would upset Mrs Weasley. But he had to go. This wasn't just about delaying Voldemort. This was about finding all the Horcruxes and killing him, possibly putting all of his friends in danger.

He half-expected the atmosphere in the kitchen, but on the contrary, Mrs Weasley bustled around happily, chatting about the wedding, how much Ron had grown, and the price of powdered unicorn horn these days.

"Why'd you need that stuff, Mum?" Ginny asked over a bowl of porridge.

"Oh, it's Oliver," She replied cheerfully, matching up odd socks with a flick of her wand. "Wanted to make a potion."

Harry froze.

"Pretty advanced, if he wanted unicorn horn." He commented, trying to sound conversational.

Ginny stared at him curiously, but he ignored her.

"What was that, Harry dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, her face hidden behind a large pile of washing.

"Oh, nothing," He mumbled into his bowl.

Ginny poked him with her spoon.

"Ouch!"

"Well look at me then!" She said huffily, abandoning her breakfast. "I know that look." She tilted her head at him. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"No," Harry replied automatically.

Ginny smiled.

"It's another noble thing, isn't it?"

Harry drew his wand and used a Summoning Charm on the sugar, not looking at Ginny.

"Ha! I _knew _it. Hermione was acting weird last night, too." She pulled a face. "Her and Ron were _talking, _when you were asleep."

"_Talking._" Harry repeated. Ginny laughed, and there was a loud crashing sound upstairs.

Hermione apparated by the table.

"Tonks."She said, in answer to their questioning looks. "Fell over something in Percy- I mean, the spare room."

"Where's Ron?"

"Sulking." She laughed, but didn't say anything else. Instead, she sat next to Ginny and handed Harry two envelopes.

"What're they?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Hedwig came back with them, and a dismembered mouse," She said matter of factly. "You'll find it on your bed."

Harry picked up the first envelope, turning it over in his hands, looking confused. There was no one left to write to him anymore. Sirius, he thought painfully, had been his only correspondent. And perhaps Hagrid.

He tore the envelope open, catching a grubby piece of paper as it fell. It read:

_Pain, Har-_

The rest of what was presumably a letter had been torn off. The writing was familiar. Harry dug into his pocket, pulling out a similar piece of paper that he had discovered in Privet Drive.

"What _is_ that?" Hermione asked, peering at the two scraps of paper that Harry was now comparing on the table.

"These pieces of paper...I found one in Privet Drive, and one here. They're both in the same handwriting, look." He handed them to Hermione. "I think they're the same letter. Someone's trying to contact me...they're following me."

The words were meaningful if not frightening, but to Harry sounded ridiculous, especially when spoken in the Weasley's cheerful kitchen.

"Who, though?" Ginny asked, watching a dark look flit between Harry and Hermione.

As a distraction more than out of curiosity, Harry opened the second envelope:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I am writing to inform you of an important gathering at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which will take place on Friday of this week, at five o'clock precisely. It regards the possessions of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and the opening of his last will and testament. Mr Dumbledore wrote a guest list for this gathering, on which he regarded you most highly. I hope that the date is convenient for you, and that you will be able to attend._

_I apologize for your loss._

_Yours,_

_Romulus Byrne._

_Head of the Department of the Protection of Highly Magical Last Wishes,_

_Ministry of Magic._

Harry read it out to Hermione and Ginny, who looked confused.

"_The Department of the Protection of Highly Magical Last Wishes_?" Ginny repeated incredulously.

"I've not heard of that one before, Harry." Hermione said worriedly. "What if it's a trap?"

"Sounds more like a practical joke to me,"Ginny commented. "A very horrible one."She added.

Harry spooned porridge into his mouth, even though he was suddenly not hungry.

"Why would someone joke about that though?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"They wouldn't joke about something like that." Harry said in a hollow tone."

"I know,"Ginny said. "We can ask Dad, he'll know who this Romulous is."

"Yeah..." Harry mumbled, re-reading the strange letter. '_Mr Dumbledore wrote a guest list for this gathering, on which he regarded you most highly...'_ Did that mean that Dumbledore had left him something in his will? The material possibilities didn't bother him, it was the fact that Dumbledore had regarded him highly enough to consider what would happen to him after his death.

"Harry?" Ginny said tentatively. "Are you ok?"

"Fine."

In truth, Harry felt like screaming. The fate of the wizarding world was in his hands, he wasn't allowed to be with Ginny in case they got so close that Voldemort decided to use her as a weapon and Ron and Hermione didn't trust him enough to tell him their feelings. To cap it all, he was going to upset Mrs Weasley because he couldn't come to the wedding, because by then he'd be in Godric's Hollow, possibly to come across the graves of his parents.

"Mornin'" Ron entered the kitchen looking groggy.

"Hi," Hermione began, but Ginny interrupted her.

"Harry's been invited to the opening of Dumbledore's will. And someone evil's following him and giving him crazy bits of the same torn letter, to try and contact him."

Ron froze at the doorway, suddenly looking more wide-awake than before.

"What?"

"I'm not confirming anything until you put some clothes on, Ron." Hermione said snippily, although she went slightly pink.

Ron turned beetroot red, and backed out of the room.

A few hours later, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in Ron's room, talking. Yet again, Hermione's head was buried in another book, although every now and then she peered around the large volume to give them her opinion.

"Pack a _small_ bag, Ron." Harry reminded him as he pulled a large sack out from under his bed.

"I don't need material possesions,"Hermione informed them. "Just a wand and inner calm."

Harry peered at the spine of her book; 'How to achieve Magical Calm'

"Sounds like divination to me,"He commented.

"Actually," Hermione lowered the book, sounding offended. "It's to do with runes."

Ron stuck his head out from under his bed.

"If you don't need material possessions, why've you still got the book?"

Hermione glared at him.

"I'll need a few things, obviously." She contradicted herself. "Just a _few_ books, and clothes..."

"At least we'll be getting away from Malfoy." Harry said quietly. He waved his wand in a complicated squiggling motion and the things laid out on his campbed flew into his trunk, which closed with a snap.

"Mum was worried," Hermione marked her place and laid her book to one side. "She didn't want me doing anything life-threatening."

"But you're a great witch!" Ron sounded defensive and slightly muffled from under his bed.

Hermione looked pleased with herself.

"Not at the important stuff though, like Defence..."

"Oh come off it!" Ron stuck his dust-covered head out from under his bed once more. "You're great at everything else! Remember in first-year..." He gave a reminiscent pause.

"When I tried to stop you and Harry meeting Malfoy in the trophy room?"

"Yeah..."Ron said distantly. "That was cool, when you did the _alohomora_..."

Harry stared at the floor dully. Neither of them seemed to have noticed or cared that he wasn't talking anymore. It was another moment when he felt like he was intruding upon something private. He began unpacking his bag noisily.

"Where is Godric's Hollow, Harry?" Hermione asked, as though she had just remembered that he was in the room.

Harry shrugged.

"Well it isn't a village." She said."Hogsmeade is-"

"The only fully magical village in Britain." Harry interrupted, repacking his bag.

"Well, yes," Hermione looked slightly annoyed. "So maybe Godric's Hollow's like a street, or just a few houses coupled together."

"My parents lived in Godric's Hollow."_ And died there, he_ thought with a jolt in his stomach.

"Bowman Wright lived there too." Hermione said.

Ron stared at her blankly.

"He created the Golden Snitch?"

Ron still looked confused.

"Quidditch through the Ages, Ron!"

"Ohhh..._right_."

Harry's parents had died there, so maybe their graves were there too. He hadn't really thought about that before. Was their house still there, or was it just non-existent? Had their house been rebuilt, or was there just a gap between two other houses, like the horror of the night his parents died had never happened? He remembered the cold flash of green light, the laughter, then...silence. He'd lost everyone he'd ever loved so far. Harry was sure that if Dumbledore hadn't have taken that potion he would've been able to fight off the other Death Eaters.

"Ron, Hermione?" Harry said hesitantly. "If there's a potion we have to drink to find one of the horcruxes, you have to let _me _drink it, ok?"

"No, we need you, Harry." Hermione looked like she was getting over-emotional again. "If anyone should drink it it should be me."

"Not you,we need you too. It should be me," Ron muttered. "Seeing as I'm about as helpful as a chocolate-"

The door burst open. It was Oliver.

"What do _you _want?" Harry snarled.

"I was just wondering if I could-"

"No." Harry drew his wand. He looked mutinous.

"But-"

"_Harry," _Hermionemuttered urgently. "Be _nice,_"

"I wanted to talk to you," Oliver's eyes darted around the room as if he was memorizing it's layout. "Can I come in?"

"Ok."Harry tried to smile as Hermione prodded him in the small of the back with her wand.

"What about?"Hermione asked as he shut the door.

The tall boy stood at the door awkwardly.

"Potions," He said in an irritatingly calm way.

"Potions?"Harry sneered. "From what I've seen you're _great _at potions...or d'you need your greasy friend?"

"_No,_but I need a potions book. Your mother," He gestured at Ron. "Said that Hermione was the person to ask if I needed a book." He smiled gratefully in Hermione's direction.

"What sort of potion?" Harry demanded, annoyed that Malfoy wasn't rising to the bait.

"Just a simple-" He began."Well, alright not simple. It's quite an advanced potion, but it's important. I was wondering if I could borrow your copy of Advanced Potion Making."

"I've not got it."Hermione lied badly. "I must've left it at school."

Harry could've sworn he saw Oliver raise an eyebrow as if to say, _I know you're lying. _His eyes darted around the room once more in an eerie way, then he said;

"Mrs Weasley says that dinner's nearly ready. And if..."He paused. "If you find _Advanced Potion Making_, tell me." Again his tone of voice was calm and smooth, but Harry got the feeling that it wasn't a request, it was a command.

Harry stood up, leading the taller boy almost forcefully to the door. In the split second that Oliver brushed past him to get out, Harry's scar jolted, and he felt sick. Shakily, he closed the bedroom door, but didn't say anything to Hermione and Ron.

"He asked your Mum if he could have some powdered unicorn horn." Harry remembered suddenly, perching on Ron's bed. "Isn't that for advanced potions?"

"Yes-Ouch! Ron! Get out from under there! If you poke me one more time..." Ron emerged a strange purple colour, and Hermione continued. "It's one of the main components of a Smiling Solution...Not that that's relevent. And you can...Oh wait!" She fell silent and began flicking through a surprisingly small potions book. Harry peered over her shoulder curiously at the potion she was looking at.

"Take a..." He began to read the page out, but Hermione was too quick for him. She closed the book with a snap, and mumbled something about dinner, then Disapparated.

Harry and Ron stared at each other in a confused way.

"Don't think we should ask," Ron grinned, heading for the door.

Harry nodded, and they made their way downstairs in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**I get the 'vibes' that some people may hate this chapter. Feel free to tell me about your utter revulsion for my writing, in a lovely long review!**

**Thanks for ALL my reviewers, love 2 ya :), and thanks to those people who read but don't review! Enjoy!**

Chapter ?( What chapter are we on? Sorry, can't remember!)

Dinner was an unusually cheerful affair. Lupin, Tonks and Mr Weasley arrived home early from work, and when they were all sitting down, Fred and George apparated just outside,bringing with them their latest merchandise. Mrs Weasley rose to the affair magnificently with soup, pork chops and fire whisky trifle, and everyone talked and laughed as if they had forgotten the horrors that lay outside the door.

Hermione and Ron sat next to each other, for once talking perfectly normally, although it seemed that they were having a vicious spoon fight underneath the table. Harry sat with Ginny, watching them.

"Shame, isn't it?" She commented. "The only way they can talk is through fighting."

"All they ever do is fight." Harry muttered in between mouthfuls of potato. Ginny didn't seem to notice the bitterness of his tone, however, and laughed.

"Don't worry, Harry,"She said in a mock-reassuring tone. "Some day Ron will learn a higher means of communication."

Harry faked a laugh.

Oliver sat further down the table, eating politely, and thanking Mrs Weasley profusely. His obviously fake behaviour was starting to irritate Harry.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice floated into his brain.

Harry turned to face her. Her hair had at one point, been neatly tied back. Now it had escaped, spiralling around her face. She looked so beautiful that in that moment Harry could've hugged her, or burst into tears. Instead:

"I'm sorry." He said heavily.

"I understand."She said.There was a thick pause. "Well, no I don't, but I hardly suppose you expect me to."

She put her fork on the table.

"Long story?"

Harry laughed weakly.

"You could say that, yeah."

Ginny looked thoughtful.She picked up her fork and twirled it in her fingers.

"It was my birthday present." He said quickly, looking as though he was examining his plate closely.

"_What_?"

"It was..." He paused. "They were being nice,I know that, but it was like they did it on purpose..." He finished hesitantly, placing the Put Outer in her lap.

She looked at him curiously.

"It was his. Dumbledore's."

"Oh." Ginny began to examine the Put Outer in a gentle way. "It's ok, Harry. You're still going to his will opening, right?"

"Yeah."Harry sounded non-commital.

"It'll help you feel better."

"I know. It's not like I don't know he's gone, I mean, I saw him...I saw it happen. I just wish it hadn't." Harry sighed, then smiled, remembering. "Death is an adventure. He told me that once. In First Year."

Ginny smiled and placed the Put Outer back in Harry's hands...

_"Hello, Potter. Welcome to my mind." _

_Harry couldn't see. It was dark, darkness pressing on his eyeballs, darkness so thick that he could barely breathe._

_"Open your eyes, foolish boy. Come and see the nightmare..."_

_He could hear begging, but it was like a far off sound, an echo in time. Someone begging for their life...It was him! Harry struggled, but it was as though bonds held him._

_"It'll happen. Over and Over. Nothing you can do." That voice was incredibly familiar, but Harry couldn't place it..._

_"Heard you got a front row seat, eh, Potter? You enjoy the show?"_

_"Get away from me!" Harry snarled, the voice taking him straight back to Potions."Or-"_

_"Or what? You should show me more respect." There was an awful pain in his neck, he felt as though he was being snapped in two..._

_"Get off me!"_

_"Dumbledore should have known. Letting a mere boy defeat the Dark Lord...How did the Minister put it? The Dark Lord found it most amusing,'Dumbledore's man, through and through'. How mistaken he was..."_

_"Get away from me! I hate you!"_

_"Words spoken by your father boy, and look what happened to him." The voice was gloating, mocking. Harry tried in desperation to open his eyes, but to no avail..._

_"Your mother however, she had more sense. She always stood up for me, to your brat of a father. Many a time..." It seemed that Snape was talking to himself now. _

_"She was amazing at potions. Slughorn said she had natural talent, he always made us partners. Of course, she was a Gryffindor..."_

_"I don't want your life story, Snape!" Harry spat, flailing his legs violently, but his voice came out small and insignificant. Snape wasn't listening anymore. There was light! Harry opened his eyes and breathed deeply. But-_

_He was in one of Snape's memories. He had to be. It was the horribly familiar potions classroom, with Slughorn beaming at the front of many students. Harry could see Snape, and his mother, at a back table. Snape was doodling in his copy of Advanced Potion Making, apparently paying no attention to what was going on around him. Harry couldn't see his father, or Sirius. However, he saw Lupin hunched in the corner, taking notes and occasionally looking over to where Snape sat. Harry longed to make Snape burn, but couldn't._

_"Limpwort Root!" Lily had her hand up, waving it in the air in the manner of Hermione._

_Slughorn smiled._

_"I think you'll find it's belladonna."_

_"But it isn't! It's Limpwort Root, I know it!"_

_"Perhaps, Mr Snape, you would favour us with your opinion."_

_Snape glanced at Lily then said;_

_"Limpwort, Sir."_

_"Then Limpwort it is! Now today, we will be attempting the potion on page 364. If you would kindly set yourselves up..."_

_Lily beamed, then set out the table with a flick of her wand._

_A strangely familiar looking boy raised his hand._

_"Yes, Mr Longbottom, if you wish to borrow ingredients, they are in the back cupboard.Begin, please!"_

_Harry walked over to where his mother and Snape were talking._

_"Told you it was Limpwort." She said, sticking out her tongue._

_"I favoured more with the belladonna." _

_She flicked her hair out of her eyes and tipped a powdery substance into her cauldron._

_"Then why did you say it was limpwort?"_

_Snape shrugged, chopping up a leaf._

_"There should be more house unity. Houses should be permitted to talk to each other." Lily said, stirring the powder. It turned a blinding white, like milk._

_"We aren't talking."_

_Lily looked annoyed._

_"Then what are we doing?" She asked, prodding Snape. "If we aren't talking, maybe I should move."_

_"Where, next to Loopy?"He scoffed, nodding towards Lupin's corner._

_"Yes. Possibly next to Remus." Lily was obviously teasing now. She waved exaggeratedly to Lupin. He waved back uncertianly."And don't call him Loopy!"_

_Snape spat into his cauldron._

_"You didn't seem so uptight when I was calling Potty yesterday." He commented._

_"Yeah well Potter's different. He's a prat and a bully with a huge head. I'm surprised he can fit through the doors into dinner with that mug!"She glanced over at the abandoned seats near Lupin. "Him and Black deserve to be isolated."_

_"Of course they do!" Snape muttered a swear word under his breath that plainly showed how he felt about Sirius and James._

_Harry wanted to tear Snape's greasy head off his shoulders by now, but he was forced to watch._

_Lily raised her hand and waved it in Slughorn's direction. He beamed and began to walk in their direction._

_"Finished, have we, Lily?"_

_"Yes, Sir." Lily smiled, obviously proud of her work.Slughorn waved his wand, collecting a vial of her potion and pocketing it._

_"Turn to page 222, I think you'll like that potion...Mr Snape? And why have you barely started?"_

_"Sorry Sir. No ingredients, Sir." Snape stared dully at his book."Prices have gone up, Sir."_

_"Back cupboard, as I have reminded you several times. Mr Weasley! I would appreciate it if you could turn around, I'm sure Miss Williams can work without continous help! Mr Longbottom, that looks excellent..." Slughorn drifted to the other side of the classroom in a puff of compliments and complaints._

_"Hmm...Now this looks worthwhile."Lily had turned to the appropriate page and was grinning." ' Simple love potions..' "_

_"Oh Good Grief!" Snape smiled, pointing his wand at his cauldron."Well have fun. I've got more important things to do."_

_"What, your new book? '50 ways to plan Potter's demise,now with detailed diagrams'?"_

_"Leave a vial of your potions on my desk, finished or not! You are dismissed!" Slughorn waved his hand._

_The students piled out of the classroom noisily, but Snape walked slowly next to Lily. Harry hated him. He hated the way Snape followed Lily like a leech._

_"You, er-got any homework tonight?" Snape seemed embarrassed now. Lily turned a pinker shade but managed to look calm._

_"Yeah." She held up a piece of paper. "Permission note from Slughorn, saying we can go and study in the Restricted Section."_

_Snape smiled, but to Harry it looked like a leer._

_"Well, er-see you, Lily."_

_"Bye."Lily stood motionless for a moment, then recovered herself and walked up the marble staircase, her bag banging against her hips furiously at her rush to get up to the Gryffindor Common Room._

_Harry stood, his mouth wide open with shock. Was that-? Was that what it thought it had been? Harry turned, and with a flash, he was back in his chair at the Burrow._

He pocketed the Put Outer and sat still, trying to think. That had looked so awfully familiar that Harry felt physically sick.

Lily and Snape had reminded him forcibly of Ron and Hermione.


End file.
